The Nanny
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne Williamson has been the Nanny for the Grimes household for the last three years. How long she has been secretly in love with her boss? Better yet, how long has he been in love with her? AU/ Richonne story. Possible SMUT. This is for the Richonnefics challenge on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Soooo, I was originally going to do _The Reunion_ for the romcom challenge, but naughty me, I decided to do both. A little late to the party...But this is something small...a 3-part story. It has been completed, so hopefully, it won't be so long between updates.

* * *

 **The Nanny**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Michonne walked up the stairs to the Grimes household. She was juggling a cup of cappuccino in one hand and dry cleaning in the other. She turned the key to the front door and was greeted by two black and white bulldog puppies, who jumped all over her jeans-covered legs.

"Hello...hello. I saw you guys like an hour ago."

Michonne walked through the kitchen with both dogs hot on her heels. She placed the dry-cleaning bag and her warm cup on the counter top.

"Are you both hungry?" Michonne asked.

She fed the dogs. The bulldogs, Bella and Edward, were Judith's pets. Yes, they were named after the main characters in the film _Twilight_. Michonne fell in love with puppies when Rick surprised Judith on her 10th birthday with the adorable animals. They became another addition in the household that she had to look after, but she didn't care as they were the cutest things.

Michonne quickly drank her cup of cappuccino. Afterwards, she climbed the stairs to the first floor; Bella and Edward followed. It seemed everywhere Michonne would go, they would follow as if it were some game. She walked into the master bedroom, which was also her boss, Rick Grimes' bedroom.

His bedroom was masculine and decorated beautifully. There was a large grey upholstered king-sized bed in the middle. The bed was decorated with a white bed spread and a soft grey throw. The wall behind his bed was decorated in dark-stained mahogany woody. On either side of the bed were two bedside cabinets with chrome lamps placed atop. There were black fitted wardrobes in the corner of the room.

Michonne hung the navy blue suit in the wardrobe and went down the hallway, walking into Judith's bedroom. She gave Judith's room a quick tidy-up. She did the same in Carl's room. Now that he was a teenager, he didn't like her in his room as much as he used to. She often snuck in during the day when he wasn't around.

Michonne went down into the kitchen and placed her phone in the iPod dock. She put on a random music playlist; the first song was _Bruno Mars' Treasure_. She started to sing and dance to the music.

She loaded the washer, then started prepping dinner. She had decided to make homemade lasagne, which was Rick's favourite meal. He would be home tonight, after being away at a homicide detective conference for the last 2 days.

* * *

Michonne had no intention of being a nanny. She had simply answered an advert in the newspaper one day. Michonne had never been a nanny before, but there was something about this advert that had caught her eye. Also, she needed some extra cash whilst she was studying Art at university.

She thought it would be a desperate dad who needed someone to take care of his bratty children as he couldn't be bothered too. But when Michonne had arrived at the house for her interview, that wasn't the case at all. She also didn't expect her boss to be so good looking.

He then explained his situation to her. Rick worked long hours and often travelled. His ex-wife Lori wasn't around much, having moved to another state while the children had stayed in Atlanta with him. The truth was, he was a desperate dad and he needed some help.

* * *

It was the children she fell in love with first. Judith and Michonne spent so much time together baking, doing her school projects, shopping, brushing her hair and going on cinema dates. Carl was harder to please, but he eventually came around. Michonne spent her time equally with both.

After seeing what a good father Rick was, eventually, she fell in love with him. He showed so much love and adoration for his children. Michonne admired that. He was a single dad trying to raise these two beautiful children the best he could. She wanted to be professional, so she never acted on any of the desires she had for him. If he was to reject her, where would that leave Carl and Judith? Michonne didn't want to think of a day going by without seeing their faces.

These kids had a special place in her heart and she didn't want to risk that just by making a fool of herself over a man she didn't know whether or not liked her back.

* * *

Michonne was a live-in nanny in Rick's 4-bedroom home, which meant she could look after Carl and Judith most of the day, plus whenever they needed her. She sold her own apartment so she could live with them full time. Michonne had her own decorated room with a white double bed in the middle of the room. Soft textures of white and pinks adorned the walls. There was a set of double wardrobes and a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

Judith spent most nights sleeping in bed with her.

When Michonne had first started the job, Rick had bought her a red brand new BMW 1 series sport car, likely because she had a beat up Toyota and Rick didn't want Michonne to drive his kids around in an unreliable car.

* * *

Michonne had spent the morning cooking, washing and helping Judith with her art project. It was a warm sunny day, but, finally, it was _3.25pm_ in the afternoon. Michonne picked up Carl and Judith – now 16 and 10, from school.

As she waited in the front seat for the school bell to ring and the pair to come out, Michonne lifted her sunglasses up over her head and quickly checked through her social media accounts.

Carl came out first and slid into the backseat of Michonne's car.

"Hey Carl."

"Hi Chonne," the teenager mumbled.

"School go ok today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

 _Pffft Teenagers,_ Michonne thought.

Then Judith opened the front door and got inside.

"Hey Michonne," the little girl smiled.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Michonne asked, handing her over the matching sunglasses.

"It was good. I had meatloaf for lunch."

Judith took the sunglasses from Michonne's hands and placed them over her own eyes.

"Hmmm, sounds yummy. Don't forget your seatbelt." Judith placed her seatbelt on.

"What did you get on your science project?" Michonne asked, turning the key in the ignition and pulling her sunglasses back down over her face.

"A plus!" Judith screamed.

"Yesss!" They hi-fived each other.

"You're the best Michonne," Judith beamed.

Michonne let out a small smile.

She turned the radio on higher as the song _Despacito with Justin Bieber_ came on. Judith and Michonne started to sing along to the lyrics.

Carl sat back and put his earphones in, rolled his eyes, and tried to drown out both of their singing voices.

* * *

They arrived home shortly afterwards. Carl went straight upstairs to his room, like he always did.

Judith, Bella, and Edward all followed Michonne into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner Michonne?" Judith asked, leaning her elbows on the work surface.

"Homemade Lasagne, chips, a side of salad and some garlic bread."

"Hmm, sounds good. You made dad's favourite." Judith said, smiling.

"I did." Michonne nodded.

She checked the time on the clock on the wall.

"He should be home soon. I thought we would wait for your dad to be back so we could all eat together." Michonne ran her hands through the girl's golden hair.

"Why don't you go play for a little bit or watch some TV?"

"Ok," Judith smiled.

Thirty minutes later and Rick walked through the front door.

"Hey, I am home," Rick said walking into his foyer. He placed his suitcase and bags on the dark mahogany flooring.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Michonne, who was dishing up dinner.

"Hmm, smells good." Rick noted the familiar smell. It was his favourite dish, and one that Michonne always made for him.

She could feel his eyes on her body. She started to feel the temperature rising in the kitchen; he had that effect on her.

"How have the kids been?" Rick asked.

"Good. Their usual selves." She looked up at him.

He had been growing his beard out of lately and it really suited him. It made him look even more handsome, but at the same time rugged.

"How was the conference?"

"Yeah, good actually. Shane managed to behave himself this time."

Michonne chuckled "Well that's good then."

Pulling them from their awkward gaze was Judith's voice.

"Dadddd!"

"Judith," he gave his daughter a big hug and a kiss.

"Sooo, did you get me anything?" she squealed.

"Yeah I did, I got you a few thangs."

It was tradition when he visited out of town to get Judith a special gift.

"It's in my bag. You can go get it out," Rick said.

"Then can you wash up sweetheart. Dinner is ready," Michonne said, putting the last of the food on the individual plates.

"Ok, Chonne."

"I'll go and get Carl. He in his room?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Michonne nodded.

When they finally sat down for dinner, they spent the time chatting and laughing and enjoying Michonne's delicious meal.

Rick looked around the table. First at Judith, then Carl, lastly, Michonne. He liked it when it was just the four of them like this. On the numerous times when they would go out for a meal, they were often mistaken for a family.

Rick liked this prospect; the thought of Michonne being his family. She was in so many ways, just not in the way he wanted her to be.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"So, when are you going to admit your feelings for Michonne? It's been 3 years," Maggie asked her brother Rick.

He was currently standing in his best friend Glenn and sister Maggie's home.

"Maggie!" Glenn snapped.

"Glenn, he needs to admit his feelings for Michonne. She is amazing, she cooks, she's stunning, has a great body, loves your children like they are her own blood, she has everything. Did I mention she's amazing?"

Michonne was all those things to Rick. He just couldn't admit any of that to her.

"You need to claim her now before somebody else does. That's all I am saying. She could even be the mother of his future children if he admitted how he felt. And how cute would their babies be? How cute would our niece and nephews be, Glenn?" Maggie smiled.

Glenn and Daryl nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not like that Jessie woman who you just used to have casual sex with," Maggie said, cutting up the peppers on the chopping board.

"You know he isn't going to admit no feelings," Daryl piped up, taking a slice of pepper into his mouth.

"Guys, you do know I am still in the room, right?" Rick let out a deep sigh.

They all turned to look at him, before they carried on talking.

All his friends had been giving him a hard time recently about Michonne. He spent most of the nights lonely since the divorce from Lori 5 years ago. He had met a woman named Jessie Anderson. She was a single mother of two. They just had sex; it was ok sex nothing to brag about. But when Michonne stepped into his home that day 3 years ago, he stopped calling and texting Jessie. In a way, it felt like he was cheating on Michonne. He didn't want to ruin any chances with Michonne, if he even had a chance, that is.

"It's not just that though. What about the age gap?" Rick took a sip out of the coffee mug.

Rick was 37 and Michonne was only 25.

"Dude, look, age doesn't matter. It's just a number. Maggie is right though. You need to tell her how you feel...Before it's too late. It's better to have her know how you feel. She doesn't have a clue at all," Glenn said, squeezing Rick's shoulders.

Rick nodded his head, taking in his friend's words of advice. He headed into the police department for a few hours to catch up on some paperwork.

* * *

It was 5pm in the evening on a Saturday when Rick walked into his home. He placed his keys on the side table and walked into the front room, where Michonne was sitting.

"You alone?" Rick asked, looking around for his children.

"Yeah, Judith is staying the night at Maggie's for a sleepover with her and Glenn. It's really weird. She just rang up and said she would have her tonight." Michonne said, looking up at Rick.

He was wearing a blue denim shirt, black jeans and his beige cowboy boots. Michonne swallowed hard. He looked handsome and she loved to see Rick in denim shirts. They suited him well.

Rick let out a small puff. _Maggie! What is she up to?_ Rick thought.

"And Carl is staying the night at Patrick's house, so I get to watch a film without an annoying cartoon voice in it," Michonne mocked.

Rick laughed at her.

"Do you want some company?" he shyly asked.

He looked down at her. She was wearing a purple vest top, which showed off her supple cleavage and toned arms, as well as grey shorts, which showed off her lean legs.

"Love some," Michonne nodded and smiled.

"Ok. I will grab the popcorn. Sweet and salty flavour that's your favourite, right?"

"Right," Michonne smiled. "Will you also bring in a bottle of red chardonnay back in with you?"

"Yeah, course." Rick started to walk out of the front room.

"I will pick a film...maybe something scary?"

"Whatever you want. Just remember last time," Rick shouted from the kitchen.

Michonne looked up to the side, remembering what happened last time they watched a scary film together. She couldn't sleep for a week and when she closed her eyes, all she saw was this scary doll named Annabelle. Rick wished he had been able to comfort her. He would have happily let her share his bed and kept her safe all night long.

"Ok, an action film then."

Rick chuckled.

Michonne's phone beeped a few minutes later. She opened the message up; it was from her best friend Rosita.

 ** _Rosita:_** _What are you up to tonight?_

 ** _Michonne:_** _Just at home chilling out and watching a film with Rick._

 ** _Rosita:_** _Oooo, alone?_

 ** _Michonne:_** _Yes, alone. The kids are out._

Two minutes later, Michonne's phone rang. It was Andrea. She rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're with Rosita?" Michonne asked, answering the phone call.

 _"Yes! And she told me you're alone with Mr Blue Eyes."_ Andrea was grinning on the other end of the phone.

Michonne leaned her head back against the comfy seats. She was being careful so Rick wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Yes and..."

 _"This is your opportunity Michonne to tell him how you feel."_

"I will when the time is right...he might not even like woman of colour," Michonne whispered.

 _"You are joking right? Have you seen the way that man looks at you? It's like nobody even exists when you're around."_

Michonne started to hear Rick's footsteps and the microwave beeping.

"Ok, I gotta go. Bye." Michonne said, when she heard Rick walk into the front room.

 _"Michonne don't you dare-"_

Without giving Andrea a chance to finish her sentence, Michonne hung up and put her phone on _silent_ for the rest of the night.

She knew she would wake up to 20 texts and missed calls for putting the phone down on her best friends.

Rick came and handed the bowl of popcorn to Michonne. He ran back into the kitchen and brought back with him two glasses and the bottle of red wine. He sat down and they spent the next few hours watching the movie Michonne had decided on: _Geostorm_. It starred Gerard Butler, who was Michonne's type too. Rick new that because this was the 3rd film she had made him watch with him in it.

Something had changed in their relationship over the last few weeks. It started with extended glances, then progressed into little touches that happened when they were in proximity to each other. Half way through the film, Michonne had lifted her legs up and rested her feet comfortably in his lap. She had been lightly brushing her feet near his legs a few times, unintentionally.

When the ending credits had finished, they had hardly touched the bottle of red, only taking one glass each. Bella and Edward were asleep in their basket in the corner of the room.

"Honestly, I don't know what the kids would do without you…or me, for that matter. I don't know what I would do without you either," he softly spoke.

"Well, I guess you won't ever have to find out. If you would like to give me a small pay rise?" she raised her eyebrows smirking.

Rick laughed looking down at her dark blue manicured toenails.

She didn't know what happened with his ex-wife Lori, apart from bits that Maggie had told him about her. Lori upped and left after cheating on Rick with his partner at the precinct. Lori sees Carl and Judith every now and again, but not as often as she should. In fact, Michonne had not seen Lori once since working for Rick.

The kids rarely mention her at all. The last time Carl and Judith saw their mom was two months ago, when Rick took them to meet Lori, halfway between their houses. Michonne thought it was because he didn't want her around the home he bought after the divorce.

"Your kids LOVE me," she said, accentuating the love part.

"Yeah, they do," he drawled.

 _I think I do too,_ Rick thought.

"Well if I wouldn't have answered your cry for help that day, you would be stuck without me right now!" she teased him.

"Cry for help?" Rick scoffed. "So that's what you think it was?"

Michonne nodded and laughed as Rick started to tickle her sides.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Michonne threw her head back and squealed.

They didn't know how they got in this position but Rick was suddenly lay in between Michonne's legs. She sworn she could feel his erection pressing on her inner thigh. It felt good; she could feel her panties getting soaked. Their faces were so close together. She could feel his breath on her face. Rick looked down at Michonne, his piercing eyes taking her in. He licked his lips. Michonne's chest all of a sudden felt heavy. Rick was about to pull back when Michonne said,

"Don't..." She weaved her hand through his thick curls.

Michonne immediately liked the feeling of her fingers through his hair. It was so soft.

"Are you sure you want this...us...me?" Rick asked.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Would love to know your thoughts on this. What do we think will happen now with in their relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

All your comments have me laughing. Thank you so much for the comments, likes, follows, favourites and silent readers. Ok, so let's find out what happened...

* * *

 **The Nanny**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Michonne nodded her head.

"I want this. I wanted us for a long time," Michonne whispered against Rick's pink wet lips.

"Me too." Rick latched his lips onto hers.

She tasted so sweet. Her lips felt just right against his. Michonne's slim fingers found her way into his thick hair and she lightly tugged. They passionately kissed for several minutes, Rick dipping his warm tongue into her mouth.

"You are so beautiful Michonne," Rick said, pulling away from her lips.

She was. It was her smooth dark skin. Her deep rich brown eyes, with the longest black eyelashes. Her hair twisted in braids that sat just past her shoulders. The silver coils in her hair. The small hooped ring that sat in her nose. Rick cast his eyes down and looked down at her full lips. He swallowed.

Rick jumped slightly when Michonne rubbed the palm of her hand over his hard erection. She could feel the slickness in her black lace underwear. Rick started to unbuttoned his shirt and Michonne helped him undress. She ran her hands down his toned and chiselled chest. She couldn't imagine that he would look like this. Michonne had caught a glimpse of him once, but seeing in this close up was different. Michonne started to suck on his neck whilst tracing her finger tips up and down his arms and shoulders.

He bit down on his lip as her lips continued to work his jaw and neck.

Rick moved his hands to the hem of her vest top, pulling it over her head, revealing her round mounds. He placed his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and dragged them down and off her body.

Michonne lifted her ass up as Rick slid the flimsy underwear down her smooth, silky legs.

"These are so wet Michonne," he said, holding the wet garment in his hand.

"I know," she whimpered.

Rick dropped the black thong on the floor. His eyes devoured her naked body. He couldn't believe she was naked before him like this. He had spent many nights dreaming about how she looked, but nothing compared to what was before him now.

* * *

Michonne crouched on her knees on the floor before Rick. She un-buckled his belt and pulled his jeans down his thighs. Michonne also hooked her fingers into his black boxers; she could see his manhood straining against the tight fabric as she pulled them down as well. She also removed his black socks.

Michonne leaned up on her knees. She looked down before her at Rick's eight inch length and thick girth. She let out a small gasp.

The head easily slipped into her warm and wet mouth. She heard Rick let out a primal moan. Michonne took a few more inches in one swift motion. She placed a hand on the base of his shaft and with her other hand she cupped his balls and lightly massaged. Michonne glanced up to find Rick licking his lips and gazing down at her.

"Oh, Michonne."

She slid her mouth all the way down to the hilt, taking him in one go. Michonne was so wet and sucking Rick like this only made her wetter. Something she had spent many nights visualizing. _How big would he be?_ _How would he taste?_ _How would he moan when she sucked the tip of his head?_

Rick reached down and massaged her shoulders. He tangled a few strands of her hair in the ends of his fingers. Michonne could taste more of his pre cum leaking out. She moaned further onto his length. He tasted so good. Michonne was annoyed with herself she waited 3 years to have a taste of this man.

She sucked even harder.

"Hmmm...I think...I think that's enough," Rick sighed.

Michonne smiled.

Rick reached down and took her hands within his. He kissed her and his hands gripped her ass. He lay her down on the couch. Michonne raised her arms above her head and spread her legs wide.

He latched onto her nipple and sucked the bud. With his other hand, he massaged the other breast.

Rick used his hands to stroke between her inner thighs, massaging his way up to her heat. He looked down at the small landing strip of hair; her clit was sticking out from excitement. Rick licked his tongue over his lower lip. He slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh my God...Rick," Michonne gasped.

He pushed his fingers in and out a few times before he added another digit.

"You are so wet."

Michonne was dripping and Rick needed to get inside of her.

They began to kiss with more intensity. Rick lined the tip of his head and he was about to enter her, rubbing the tip over her slick opening..

"Are you ready darlin'?" He asked, his voice was rough.

"Yeah, I am ready Rick," Michonne said, gripping onto his strong biceps.

He began to slowly push forward a few inches at a time. She could feel herself stretching for him. It had been a good few years since she had been with anyone. Rick was bigger than anyone she had been with before. He was being so gentle, adding a steady pressure as he sank deeper into her. Michonne moaned loudly. She felt a few more inches slip into her. Michonne's breathing went to steady pants as Rick slid all the way in.

She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He started to move with long, slow and steady strokes.

They were both breathing heavily and groaning.

Rick glanced down at Michonne's perfectly round mounds. He lowered his head and sucked on her left nipple, then lightly pinched them and kissed her neck.

"Oh Rick...it...feels...it feels amazing," Michonne said in between his thrusts. That was even better than the last.

He brought his lips back down to her lips. He loved the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. The way her hard dark berry nipples would graze over his chest.

Rick could feel Michonne contracting around him. Her entire body started to convulse with pleasure. She bucked underneath Rick. He didn't give her any time to recover. He wanted to feel his own release.

"Oh Rick!" a loud long moan escaped from her mouth.

He sat back on his knees and moved both of Michonne's legs over his shoulders. He held onto her waist tight.

"I love being inside of you," he growled. Rick loved being in her tightness like this.

He pounded into her harder, not letting her finish her first orgasm before another one started to build and rolled into her last one.

Rick was now chasing his own release.

"You have...You have to pull out," she managed to say. "I am not, I am not on any birth control."

Rick let out a small smile.

He could hear how wet she was. How wet she was for him. Rick knew the sounds that he made had her feeling this way. Suddenly, Rick grabbed onto Michonne's wrists and lifted her ass slightly off the couch.

"Ohhh God Rick...oh God!" Michonne let out a high-pitched scream as Rick's thrusts went faster and harder.

Michonne looked up at him, his hair was now sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Rick looked down at her and their eyes locked in a tight embrace.

Her toes were curling. Her stomach was clenching. Their breathing was hard. He lightly nipped his teeth on her calf's.

"Ohh...ohhh I think I am going cum... again." Her second orgasm hit her fast. Rick could feel it, it was too much.

Rick quickly pulled out and came with such force. He spilled his seed over her stomach and inner thigh. He went to grab some tissues and cleaned his climax off her smooth skin. Rick placed the tissues away in the bin and collapsed behind her on the couch.

* * *

They were basking in the afterglow of their love making. They both lay on their sides on the couch. He gently caressed her skin, while Michonne lay there in Rick's blue denim shirt. Rick had pulled a blanket over them, covering their lower naked halves. He lovingly ran his fingers over the top of her chest and over her toned stomach.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Rick asked.

"No, It was really...really good." she grinned.

He nodded his head and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

From how well Rick was going, she knew she would be sore in the morning. It would be worth it. Michonne could secretly get used to them being intimate often.

"It's just erm...I haven't had sex with anyone in a while."

"How long has it been?"

"Three years..." she bit down on her lower lip.

"Me too, that's how long it's been for me."

They both grinned.

Rick and Michonne both knew why they hadn't dated or had sex with anyone in 3 years. It was because of the day they both met each other.

Michonne had noticed that Rick never dated anyone since she became their nanny. She always thought it was strange but now she knew why. This made her happy.

She laced her fingers through his hair and brought his lips down to hers. She pecked his lips a few times. They both pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other. They both couldn't help the grins that were on their face.

"When did you realise you had feelings for me?" Rick asked, stroking his fingers down her arms.

"Actually. It was every time I saw you with your children. It's every time actually. I love the way Carl and Judith are around you. You're such a good dad and I know you don't feel like you are, but those kids worship the ground you walk on...I do." Michonne stopped his hands and placed a small kiss on his wrist.

"When did you realise you first liked me?" Michonne asked, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Apart from the very first time I saw you?"

She held her breath and nodded.

"It was about a year ago. I came home late one night. Your bedroom door was slightly ajar and I couldn't find Judith anywhere and what a surprise she was in bed with you. I saw the way you were both cuddled up. It was so sweet. She had her arms wrapped around your neck. You became this mother figure to both Carl and Judith, but more for Judith. The way you look after her like she is your own; you treat her like she is. I can't thank you enough for that."

Michonne smiled.

* * *

"I didn't get to have a taste before, so let me have a taste now," Rick said, pushing his denim shirt up. She parted her legs even wider for him. He kissed down her toned stomach. Rick slowly licked her clit with the tip of his tongue. It tasted of her last climax.

Michonne closed her eyes and grabbed onto Rick's forearms.

"Hmmmm."

Rick was just about to get into it when the door bell rang. She was about to get up.

"Leave it. I want another round. It's probably no one important...like Daryl," Rick growled.

Michonne giggled.

Rick lowered his head and started sucking on her outer folds.

The door bell rang again. Rick took one last lick over her opening and Michonne moaned.

"Let me get it. So the quicker I go, the quicker I can come back...and you can carry on from where you left off." Michonne grinned.

He smiled and gave her ass a quick slap. Michonne walked out of the living room.

Michonne straightened the denim shirt back down and fastened a few more of the buttons. She headed towards the front door and with every step, she could feel her arousal between her legs.

After a couple of minutes Rick could hear some voices and Michonne still wasn't back. He slipped on his boxer shorts back on and made his way to the front door.

"Baby, who's at the door?" He walked to where Michonne was standing.

Rick came around the corner as Michonne took a step back and revealed to him who was interrupting their second round of passionate love making.

"Lori?" Rick looked confused.

"Hello Rick."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Damn, Lori she ruined another round! Ok...let's see where we go from here. Next chapter will be the last one.

I felt like they needed that connection after sex to justify how they feel for one another. What did you guys think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the comments on the previous two chapters. It means soooo much. Ok, so let's find out what Lori wants...

* * *

 **The Nanny**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Who are you?" Lori asked, looking at the woman standing next to her ex-husband.

"I am Michonne," she replied, looking up at Lori.

She had long brown hair, dark brown eyes.

"Oh, you're the nanny?"

"She's not a nanny! She quit like an hour ago." Rick snapped.

"Oh," Lori said, quietly.

Rick still couldn't believe his ex-wife was standing on his door step, for what reason.

"You can't just turn up here after all this time. No, you can't do that," Rick said, walking away.

"Wait Rick," Michonne pulled his arm back. She tried to calm him down.

"She was just rude to you like five minutes ago. No, you can't disrespect Michonne like that. She's my girlfriend."

 _I am his girlfriend now,_ Michonne thought, a small smile crept on her lips.

"She isn't just the Nanny Lori. She's the love of my life and has been for the last 3 years. You can't just come on in here and mess with that. It's not fair to Carl and Judith. You're just being cruel. I am not having you coming back and ruining this for them. What are you even doing here?"

Lori moved her coat to the side and that's when Rick noticed a large baby bump.

He threw his hands in the air.

"Is that why your back huh?" Rick tutted.

"You suddenly forgot that you had two other kids?"

"They didn't want to see me. They wanted to stay here with you!" Lori spat.

Rick eyed Lori.

"Shall we not do this on the door step," Michonne said, standing between the pair.

"Well its late Lori. So why don't you come back in the morning and we can talk. And before you ask no, the kids are not here." Rick snarled.

"Ok, I will see you at 9 am. Then I can see my-our children afterwards."

"That's fine."

Rick huffed, closing the front door behind her.

"Look, I am sorry-"Rick started to say.

"Hey, you don't need to be." Michonne placed her hands on his bare chest.

He pulled Michonne in for a hug and inhaled her scent. It seemed to calm him down.

"So I am your girlfriend now?" She ran her fingers through his beard.

Rick smiled. "Yeah, I want you to be...will you be? And I can be your boyfriend?" he teased. Rick's skin tone flushed to a shade of red.

"Yes, course I will. I would love for you to be my boyfriend too."

Rick leaned down and they shared a few kisses. Michonne asked,

"Why don't we go upstairs to your room?"

* * *

Rick and Michonne walked up the stairs. Michonne quickly ran into her own room grabbing a few essentials some pyjamas, toothbrush, her favourite body wash and a silk head scarf. They both stopped outside of Rick's room which now would be their room. They walked inside hand in hand with their fingers intertwined together.

Michonne walked into his en-suite bathroom placing her toothbrush on the side. Rick walked in behind her. He turned the shower on, letting the warm water run through. He pulled down his boxers and started un-buttoning the denim shirt Michonne was wearing. The shirt dropped to the white tiled floor. Michonne stepped into the shower first followed by Rick. He pressed his body into hers letting the water cascade down their bodies. He placed several kisses on her shoulder before Rick lathered his girlfriend up in the coconut shower cream.

They got out of the shower not that soon after. Rick watched the way Michonne rubbed the coconut nourishing body butter into her skin. He smiled. Michonne changed into a white t-shirt and purple satin pyjama shorts. She wrapped her braids up in a head scarf. Rick pulled on some fresh navy boxers.

They came to stand at the edge of the bed. Rick wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She placed her hands over the top of his.

"What side do you want? Whichever side you choose that's going to be yours, forever." Rick said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Michonne smiled.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"Lori's back." Michonne said, looking up at Andrea, Maggie and Rosita. They were all standing in Sasha's kitchen.

Michonne, Rosita, and Andrea had all gotten quite close to Maggie and Sasha over the last few years.

"And she's pregnant too."

"Damn," Maggie gasped in shock.

"I bet that didn't go down well with Rick," Sasha said, rubbing a hand over her own small bump.

"He didn't say much, if I'm being honest," Michonne replied.

"Rick hates Lori. Hates her for what she did to him and my beautiful niece and nephew. Good thing they got their looks from our side of the family." Maggie folded her arms over her chest.

"Leaving him for his partner Negan…" Sasha shook her head from side to side.

"It wasn't fair- Rick is a good man. A good provider for those kids he tried for years with her but it was just never good enough." Maggie continued on.

"Anyways enough of Lori, she's dragging us all down." Maggie said, taking a seat.

They all laughed.

"What we want to know is what happened last night between the two of you?" Andrea said, raising her eyebrows.

"So, did you not think we would get there on our own?" Michonne scrunched her face up and asked.

"No!" They said in Union.

Michonne rolled her eyes.

"We admitted our feelings for one another."

"And..." Rosita motioned her to carry on.

They all watched her with widened eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable saying this in front of Maggie. He is your brother after all." Michonne looked up at her boyfriend's sister.

"Look don't worry about that." Maggie's green eyes lit up.

"We had sex." Michonne smiled.

They all screamed and hugged Michonne.

"It was really good. The sex I mean I can't even describe it. He must have been going for a good 40

minutes...before he came the first time. But he made sure I came twice before he did."

"Way to go big bro..." Maggie said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know. He admitted that it had been 3 years...that was when I started working for him. He said he had feelings for me since then."

"Finally, I am so happy for you guys. Now you can get working on me being an Auntie," Maggie said, taking a bite out of her peach.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"This isn't about me and you Rick, it's about Carl and Judith. I want to see them again." Lori looked up at Rick. He was standing in his living room while Lori sat on the couch.

"Well, that's up to them...don't you think?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult? I am trying here."

"You want to try now?" Rick nodded his head looking up at the ceiling. His eyes diverted back to his ex-wife.

"I want this one to know about their brother and sister," Lori said, stroking her hand over her bump.

Rick shook his head to the side.

"It's up to Carl and Judith. I said that already. Picking up the phone isn't good enough anymore Lori."

"I know Rick please..."

"I can't promise anything you have to speak to them yourself. They should be here any minute. Michonne has already told them you will be here."

Lori nodded and was secretly grateful. She was going to get another opportunity with her children.

The doors unlocked and Michonne walked through the house she was greeted by Bella and Edward jumping at her feet. She stroked the puppies picking them up in each arm and cuddling them.

"Mommy." Judith said, running into her mom's arms. Lori started to cry as she rubbed her daughters back. She looked up at Carl she put her hand out for him. He let out a small smile and held her hand.

Rick stood to the side next to Michonne. He stroked his fingers down her side they both looked at each other.

He let Lori take Judith and Carl out for dinner, where she told them they would be getting a new sibling. She left soon after, heading back to Kings County. She promised that they could come visit her soon.

Rick had hoped that Lori would now keep her word and make more of an effort with Carl and Judith.

That evening Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith all watched a film together. They shared popcorn and snacks. Judith was sitting in between her father and Michonne. Judith was snuggled underneath Michonne's arms. Carl was sitting on the armchair with Bella and Edward fast asleep on him. Michonne looked around at everyone in the room. Her eyes fell on Rick's and they both smiled at each other.

This weekend had changed all their lives for the better.

* * *

 **6 months later...**

Rick had been planning a special proposal for a while. Rick and Michonne were currently on their first family holiday with Carl and Judith and had spent the last 9 nights in Maui.

They went body boarding, surfing, snorkelling with sea turtles, and whale watching. Judith and Michonne went hula dancing. They indulged in five-star Polynesian cuisine. They went on hikes and visited the _Bailey House Museum of Hawaiian History and Art._ Last night, they celebrated The _Festival of Aloha Hawaiian Culture_ with live music and other entertainment.

Michonne couldn't believe how her life had changed in the last 6 months. They broke the news to Judith and Carl shortly after Lori returned that she and Rick would be together. Judith was giddy and exited. Carl just simply said "cool." The children took it well; their friends even better. Rick and Michonne were both looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

Lori started seeing Carl and Judith more. There was a new visitation schedule set up and she got to see them once a month for a full weekend. She got to call whenever she wanted, and so did they. She also gave birth to a baby boy.

Since Michonne wasn't a nanny anymore, she decided to look for a job and get back into what she loved doing. Michonne became an art gallery manager in one of the finest galleries in Atlanta. There were a few late nights and early morning starts, but she enjoyed her job. Plus, Rick had been so supportive of her career choice.

* * *

There was a small breeze in the air tonight. Rick and Michonne walked hand in hand down the soft white beach, their toes filled with sand as they both carried their shoes. The sun now setting at the sky was filled of purple, red and orange tones.

They stopped when Michonne saw some lights flickering in the ground. They walked slowly. As they got closer and closer, and a small smile formed on Michonne's lips. It was lights in a heart shape. She looked up at Rick, who was smiling. He took her shoes out of her hand and placed them on the ground next to his.

Rick guided her to stand in the heart-shaped lighting display. She kept staring down at the man before her, who was wearing a white linen shirt with few buttons undone to highlight the nice tan to his skin. Rick went down onto one knee and Michonne placed her hands over her mouth and started to cry.

Rick took Michonne's left hand in between his finger tips.

He pulled out a black square box and opened it to reveal a round halo vintage diamond ring, which had belonged to his great-grandma. She had left him the ring and told him to give it to "a woman who was worthy of his love." There was a reason why Rick never gave that ring to Lori. He was never 100% sure about her love for him.

"I don't want to waste anymore time without you not by my side as my wife. 3 years was long enough. I love you with all my heart, and so do our kids."

That's what Rick felt about his girlfriend. She is and always will be a mother to his children. They were theirs. She turned around to see Carl and Judith waving and smiling. Michonne nodded her head and turned back around to face Rick.

"Will you marry me Michonne?"

"Yes Rick, I will."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for all your lovely comments. They mean soooo much. I think there is more to explore with these two, so look out for something special, I have planned for them within the next couple of days.

side note: sorry for the spelling error and the guest who pulled it out was supposed to say "his ans not her" sorry for the confusion I have changed it now.


End file.
